


Meanwhile, Down the Corridor

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Anyone ever wonder what Kaylee and River might be up to while Simon's so busy with other interests?





	Meanwhile, Down the Corridor

**Author's Note:**

> I promised dirty-diana a fem slash about a million years ago. Here it is. Thanks for the beta and for leading me down the path of temptation (sorry, sweetie, I pulled a total cop out - you know which bit I'm talking about). Total PWP. 
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 10, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Kaylee wakes up with a warm hand on her breast. For a moment, she's confused and then she remembers that River stayed in her bunk that night. She had been working in the engine room late and when she had gotten to her room, there was River, curled up, asleep, on her bunk. Kaylee didn't have the heart to wake the girl - she so rarely had an uninterrupted night's rest - so Kaylee had joined her on the bunk, curling around River's sleeping form. 

River's hand on her breast feels very nice, maybe a little too nice, and she's trying to figure out a way to move it without waking the girl when River runs her thumb gently over the nipple. Kaylee opens her eyes and sees River looking at her with a soft expression on her face. She continues to stroke Kaylee's nipple through her thin t-shirt until it's teased to a sharp point. Suppressing a soft moan, Kaylee puts her hand on top of River's, stopping her. 

"River, what are you doing?" Kaylee asks quietly. 

River smiles, frees her hand, and caresses Kaylee's cheek. Without a word she leans in and kisses Kaylee softly. 

"River!" Kaylee squeaks, pulling away. Her heart is pounding in her chest and a slight flush is rising on her cheeks. 

"Kaylee!" River mimics, still smiling. She runs her hand through Kaylee's hair, tangling her fingers in it and tugs Kaylee to her for another kiss. 

"River, stop. This ain't right," Kaylee says, resisting the pull, her lips inches away from River's. 

"Why?" River asks. "Want and need and love, all here. Needs expressing." River tugs harder on Kaylee's hair, trying to draw her down for the kiss and slides her other hand up under Kaylee's thin shirt to caress her stomach. 

This is so wrong on so many levels, yet Kaylee feels helpless to stop herself, because River is right, there is want and need, and most of all, love. Kaylee loves this beautiful, damaged girl more than she thought possible. When River and Simon had first come aboard, she had fallen victim to an enormous crush on Simon, she admits it, but she soon realized that his interests lay elsewhere, like down the Captain's pants. The more time she spent with River, the more she realized how special she was, how beautiful, how _desirable_ no matter how damaged. She's not sure exactly when she fell in love with River, she just knows that she loves the girl in her arms deeply. Kaylee knows that she shouldn't let this happen, that she should be the voice of reason, but she's wanted this for so long, that she allows her desire overwhelm any last vestiges of good sense left in her head and she lets River pull her down into the kiss. 

Their mouths meet and River teases Kaylee's lips with her tongue. Each touch of River's tongue against her lips sends little sparks of pleasure through Kaylee. She opens her mouth, and their tongues meet and caress. River sucks gently on Kaylee's tongue. She slides one hand up Kaylee's back and cups her head with the other, holding her tightly as she deepens the kiss even further. They both moan softly into each other's mouths as the intensity of the kiss increases. River breaks the kiss and works both hands under Kaylee's shirt, pushing it up and over her head, dropping it onto the floor. 

River cups Kaylee's breasts in her hands and runs her thumbs over the pink nipples. She can feel Kaylee's body tremble under her hands. When River leans forward and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, Kaylee gasps quietly. River increases the suction and runs her tongue back and forth across the sensitive flesh, making Kaylee arch and moan louder. With her other hand, River pinches lightly and pulls at Kaylee's other nipple. Kaylee holds River's head gently with both hands and arches her body into her ministrations. 

River slides her tongue up Kaylee's chest and neck and captures her lips in a fierce kiss. Moaning, Kaylee runs her hand down River's side, finding the hem of the light dress she wears to bed. She slides her hand up the skirt, along River's thigh, pushing the light material up. Kaylee needs to feel River's flesh against hers. Sensing Kaylee's need, River sits up and pulls the dress off, letting it join Kaylee's shirt on the floor. 

Kaylee sits up and runs her hands all over River's body, up her narrow waist, over the soft curves of her small, pert breasts, sliding her hands up and down the soft, white skin, raising goosebumps and making River shiver with delight. She slides her hands up River's back and leans in, capturing a nipple between her lips. Kaylee laps at the puckered nub of flesh until River is arching and moaning, and then she slides her tongue across River's chest to the other nipple to subject it to the same treatment. 

River clutches and grabs at Kaylee, pulling her up for a frantic kiss. They fall back down onto the bed and the kiss grows in intensity. Kaylee's hands roam all over River's body. She cups River's bottom and pulls them closer together. They both moan as their bodies press together. River works her hands between them and starts unfastening the tie on Kaylee's pajama bottoms. Within moments they join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. 

Gasping for air, body trembling with desire and need, Kaylee pulls away from River's demanding mouth to lay a trail of kisses down her neck. She presses her lips against River's pounding pulse and sucks until the other girl whimpers and clutches her with strong hands. Kaylee slides her fingers under the waistband of River's underwear and pushes them down her long, lithe legs and onto the floor. She removes her own underwear and lies back down. 

They reach for each other, kissing, hands exploring, the scent of sex filling the air as they rub their bodies together. River wraps a leg over Kaylee's hip and pulls them closer together. Kaylee can feel River's heat and wetness against her hip. 

River moans into her mouth and presses harder against Kaylee's hip. Kaylee slides her hand down River's body, stopping at a breast to tease and pinch the nipple, making River gasp and squirm, then she continues it's journey along the sharp curves of River's side and hip and down, between their bodies. Kaylee slides her fingers into the fiery wetness between River's legs, and begins to stroke her. River moans loudly and arches into Kaylee's hand. She rocks her hips, increasing the pressure and Kaylee begins to speed up. 

River slides her hand between Kaylee's legs and matches Kaylee's rhythm. Soon both girls are panting and moaning as they rock against the hands between their legs. River's body begins to shake and she moan's Kaylee's name softly in her ear as she climaxes. 

River increases the speed of her hand and Kaylee's breath becomes more and more ragged as she nears orgasm, her limbs trembling with the intensity of the build-up. With a loud cry, Kaylee comes, the shock waves making her twitch and jerk. River keeps her hand on Kaylee and continues to move her fingers until Kaylee comes again. This time her cry is silent and her body arches upward as wave after wave of ecstasy pours through her. 

Chest heaving, limbs heavy, Kaylee melts into the bunk. River kisses her softly, stroking her hip. Kaylee pulls River into a tight hug and kisses her more firmly. River settles against Kaylee's body, resting her head on her shoulder. Kaylee runs a hand through River's tangled hair and wonders how the hell she's going to explain all this to Simon. 

As if reading her mind, River says softly, her lips brushing against Kaylee's neck, "Don't worry about Simon, Kaylee. I'll make him understand, comprehend. No power in the 'verse can stop us." 

"No power in the 'verse," Kaylee replies and holds River tighter. 


End file.
